Algo
by xMyBlackParade
Summary: Mi primer One Shot : PV Edward, Twilight & New Moon hasta la llamada de Rosalie, cuando Edward está en Río de Janeiro.


_Epaaa!!! Como están? ^^ (esquivo 1 golpe) Ayy!! Que les… (Esquivo una piedra) Pero que coño…! (Otra…) No me mateenn!!! w (me cubro la cabeza con las manos) (dejan de llover piedras) (me levanto, sacudo mi camisa) Perdón… Se q dirán: 'Esta tipa ya está más loca que Sammy… Como no actualiza pero bien que sube más historias?! Ya, mejor dejemos de leerla…' Buaaa!!!!!!!_

_Bueno… Es q pfff… Desde el Jueves q fue el estreno d HP, fui al cine y se me ocurrió esto de camino al cine, pq estaba escuchando esta song… Luego llegué y BAM! Fui mordida x un gnomo. Xenophilius dice q si te muerde un gnomo y surge alguna idea en tu interior, no la reprimas! Puede ser q los gnomos te hayan obsequiado un don!!! (*wyy!!!*)_

_Jaja, noo! Me puse a leer demasiado HP y las Reliquias de la Muerte… Xeno me ha traumado, MALDITO TRAIDOR!... OME OME OME!!! Ya quiero leer de neww cuando se muere Severus *-* es q pfff!! Al final Harry se da cuenta d cuaaaanto lo quiso… xD_

_Bueno, no me mordió ningún gnomo… Pero si sentí esta historia salir de mi cabeza :3 xD… La empecé a escribir a laz 11… y son 12.55 pm, pero no había escrito nada pq estoy viendo Sakura… OMG OMG OMG Adoro a Lii!!! Como se les acerca a Eriol y a ella xD…_

_Whateverrr!!! Ahora empiezo a escribir, y al final escribo un comment…_

_**Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Stephenie Meyer, y solo un poco de la trama de esta historia es mía. La canción tampoco me pertenece.**_

_**____________________________________________________________________________________**_

_10 de Noviembre, 01:19 PM, Forks._

_Solo una hora. Solo una hora más. Solo una hora, y la tortura habrá terminado. Lo que literalmente apodo mi infierno personal, está a cincuenta minutos cargados de biología de dejarme libre de nuevo. Quiero llegar a casa y terminar mi composición. Lo bueno de ser un vampiro, es que al no dormir, tengo tiempo para mi piano y tareas, todo a tiempo. El piano es mi vida. Emmett me llama ridículo. Claro, lo dice el grandullón del baile de unicornio. _

-Hey, Eddie! Ven a ver esto! –me había gritado la otra noche, después de irrumpir en la sala. Suspiré. Le di la vuelta a mi banco frente al piano.

-Que quieres, Emmett?... –pregunté hastiado. Acaso no veía que estaba ocupado componiendo?... De repente caí en la cuenta de lo que quería. No de nuevo!- NO!

-Pero ni siquiera sabías lo que…! Oh vale. –se quedó callado por cinco segundos y luego volvió a gritar- PORFAVOR! Solo una vez más, quieres?

-Si lo hago, dejarás de molestarme? –sonrió maliciosamente y me contestó.

-Solo por esta noche. –no estaba de humor para regatear, así que acepté. Me encaminé hasta él, y me senté en el brazo del sofá.

-Muéstrame.

Cinco minutos pasaron, con él bailando ridículamente por toda la sala.

-Que te ha parecido? Dime la verdad, y no seas modesto, Eddie. Puedes decirme lo espectacular que me veo. Prometo no decirle a la chica. –me guiñó el ojo y bufé. Había estado hablando con Alice de nuevo.

-No hay ninguna chica, Emmett. Y me parece que eso ha estado ridículo.

-Oh, vamos, Edward! Me he pasado la noche entera practicándolo. Los unicornios en persona me han encomendado armar la coreografía! –hizo un puchero.

-Emmett, eso no es posible. De donde has sacado esa idea? –entrecerró los ojos y me susurró.

-Un baile tan genial solo puede ser obra de la magia de los UNICORNIOS! –gritó la última palabra e hizo el baile una vez más.- Vamos, Eddie! Dime, verdad que está genial?

-Uh… bueno… estoy seguro que a los unicornios les encantará. –_Si son tan estúpidos como tú_, pensé. Me di cuenta que esto era algo torpe.- Emmett?

-Sí, Bucky?

-Que rayos? Como me has llamado?... Bueno, no importa. Quería decirte que esto es algo… Agh. Es necesario para ti hacer este estúpido baile?

- OMAAUDDVPF!!! –me contestó. Qué demonios es OMAAUDDVPF? - Oh, Edward. Querido, dulce e ingenuo Edward. –su tono de voz cambió abruptamente y movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación hacia algo que yo no alcanzaba a comprender. Luego me preguntó dulcemente.- Haría yo algo estúpido y sin motivo?

-Sí. Todo el tiempo. –le reproché- ahora ve a molestar a otro.

-Gracias, oh hermano mío! Bendito seas! Los unicornios cuidarán de ti eternamente! Tengo la impresión de que Rose querrá ayudarme con el resto del baile. Llamémosle 'Intuición Unicórnica'. – y salió del salón cantando algo sobre 'Soy la chica material más glamorosa'. Así que ahora era él y no Rosalie?

_Pasaron muchas cosas a la vez. Las ventilas del aire acondicionado se encendieron, enviándome ráfagas del aroma más delicioso que hubiera olido en mi vida. Una chica se acercó al escritorio del profesor Banner. Mis puños se crisparon, mis ojos se oscurecieron y sentí mi garganta arder con todo el veneno contenido hasta ahora, duplicado o triplicado tal vez. Me tensé en mi asiento. NO…_

_-Gracias, señor Banner. –escuché de repente. Esa voz… era la chica de la cafetería. La que se sentó con Jessica y Ángela. Ella no olía tan bien la primera vez que la vi. Será que estaba más lejos. _

_Pero ahora estaba aquí, frente a mí, en el mismo lugar que yo, en el peor momento: con mi sed al máximo. Con su sangre invitándome a beberla. Intenté hurgar en su mente de nuevo, en vano. Al parecer, esta chica no era ordinaria, y no solo por el olor de su sangre. De repente, me encontré ideando mil planes sobre como podría separarla del grupo para matarla. Algo que prometí a mi familia no hacer. Nunca. Eso me convertiría en un monstruo._

He perdido la razón  
He perdido la intención  
De caminar contigo hasta el final  
Y aunque piense que es mejor  
Nunca más volver atrás  
Me atrapas con tus ojos y  
Vuelvo a tropezar

**(1)**

-----

_14 de Noviembre, 10:30 PM, Alaska. _

_Porqué? Porqué demonios tenía que suceder? Mi vida era tranquila hasta que ella apareció. Por más que me he alejado de ella, de su dulce aroma, no consigo sacarla de mi mente. NO. NO quiero hacerle daño… O sí? No. No importaba la persona. No era ella en sí. Era mi necesidad de ser leal a mis principios. Me habían educado, aunque suene raro al tener 17 eternamente, para no ser un monstruo. El estilo 'vegetariano' como nos gustaba llamarlo era mi vida. _

_Una chica no podía cambiarlo en un solo segundo. Me pregunto quién la envió. Bella, (averigüé su nombre vía pensamientos de Jessica), bien podía ser una enviada de Dios: me la ha enviado para ponerme un buen reto, uno que sin duda recompensaría con una vida tranquila por demás. Pero igual podía haber sido enviada por el mismísimo Diablo: Para hacer lo que hace mejor. Tentar a las personas. O para 'recompensarme' a su estilo por algún asesinato cometido en el pasado. _

_-Vuelve. –me había suplicado la voz de Alice, saliendo de mi teléfono celular la quinta noche de mi estadía en Alaska. El mejor sitio para mí, alejado de esa usurpadora de vidas cuya sangre cantaba dentro de sus venas._

_-No puedo Alice. Lo sabes. –Por supuesto. Mi hermana pequeña lo sabía, lo sabía mejor que nadie._

_-No, no lo sé Edward. Lo único que sé, es que tú no le harás daño. Lo veo. Y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. –Claro, claro. Visiones y lector de mentes van bien juntos, no?_

_-Alice…_

_-No me interrumpas, Edward. Tú lo has visto tan claramente como yo. Conoces su destino…_

_-No, no, no Alice! No permitiré eso. No le arrebataré la vida, aunque ella me haya arrebatado la mía. El futuro puede cambiar._

_-Como quieras. Ella no te ha arrebatado nada. Has sido tú mismo… Pero ya no importa. Será mi cuñada y mejor amiga. Puedo verlo. Ahora, me voy. Solo quería decirte que Esme te extraña mucho. Quiere que vuelvas. Todos lo queremos. _

_-Gracias… Uh… dile a Esme que la extraño también. Que nos veremos pronto._

_-Así lo haré. Te quiero, Edward._

_-Y yo a ti, Alice. Adiós. –colgó._

_Y me quedé tendido en la nieve. Había estado recordando todo, desde el momento en el que entró al salón: Mi nariz y garganta ardiendo, sus profundos ojos color chocolate desconcertados ante mi actitud. Sus distraídos dibujos en su cuaderno. A ella misma, intentando solidificar la distancia entre los dos ocultándose tras una cortina de su propio cabello. Ella, frunciendo el ceño al verme salir apresuradamente del aula diez segundos antes de la campana. Ella, ella, ella…_

Algo hay en tu cara, en tu pelo  
Que me hace volver sin poder olvidarte  
Es algo en tu boca, son tus besos…  
Necesito escapar y te pido  
Que sigas mejor  
Que sigas mejor.

**(2)**

-----

_3 de Julio, 06.30 PM, Forks._

_-Bella, estate quieta. Solo me falta un poco. –había escuchado a mi hermana reñir con Bella durante aproximadamente una hora. _

_-Alice, -bufó ella- enserio. Sabes que no soy partidaria del maquillaje y todo esto. Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme a mí y mi torpeza en un lugar tan elegante que merezca la pena de vestirme así. A dónde se supone que vamos?_

_-Ah no, Bella, no, no, no. –Alice le dio unos toquecitos en la cabeza con un peine color rosa con las iniciales M.A.B.C. grabadas en la cerda más ancha.- El de la sorpresa aquí es Edward. No me mires mí._

_Bella me dirigió una mirada cargada de duda y recordé porqué la amaba. Sí, que drástico, no? Unos cuantos meses atrás la odiaba, pero ahora no puedo vivir sin ella. De hecho, nunca pude. Fue por ello que, al día siguiente de la llamada de Alice en Alaska, decidí regresar a Forks con mi familia, con la excusa de que no era ningún cobarde y podía enfrentarme a la chica. Pero en realidad, era una obsesión no aceptada por estar a su lado, proteger su frágil y cálido cuerpo con mis brazos y de ser necesario, mi vida. _

_Habían pasado tantas cosas desde entonces. La primera vez que le hablé… aún recuerdo su confusión cuando le pregunté si disfrutaba la lluvia._

_-_Me estás preguntando sobre el clima? –me había cuestionado, entre confundida y… muy confundida.

-Eso… creo. –Fue mi brillante respuesta.

_Esa charla había sido durante la clase de biología del día siguiente de mi regreso. Recuerdo también mis celos, al descubrir los pensamientos indecorosos que Mike había tenido con ella desde que la conoció. Esa sensación era nueva para mí entonces, y no sabía a que se debía hasta que Jasper me lo había explicado._

-Veamos… Te sientes… _Así?_ –y extendió una ola de celos sobre mí.

-Sí, sí. Exactamente… Oye, me disculpas? Siento la tremenda necesidad de patearle el trasero a Newton. Regreso enseguida. –ya iba hacia la puerta de la habitación cuando sentí su mano en mi hombro.

-Relájate. -y así lo hice- Eso lo he provocado yo. Pero el punto es… Te sientes así cuando Mike está cerca de Bella?

-No solo cuando es Mike. Cualquier chico que se le acerque me hace sentir así.

-Claro… -asintió- Edward, lamento decírtelo pero lo que tu tienes es un gran caso de celos.

_Me quedé boquiabierto cuando me describió las causas de la sensación. Después de ello me alejé de ella de nuevo, claro por su propia seguridad. Aún así, seguía cuidándola a lo lejos, pero sentía que no aguantaría mucho más tiempo estar sin ella. Recuerdo también esa maldita noche, en la que afortunadamente la seguí. De no haber sido así, no quiero imaginarme siquiera que habría pasado. Había escuchado a esos hombres hablarle, cuando ella salía de una librería en Port Angeles, y a Bella rechazándolos. Incluso había visto su miedo cuando se le acercaron más y más. Me llené de rabia contra esos tipos por acosar a alguien tan perfecto como Bella. Cómo se atrevían a molestar a MI ángel? Inmediatamente llegué y le ordené que subiera a mi auto. Obedeció y decidí que no valía la pena matarlos. No frente a ella._

_Para calmarnos, la había llevado a cenar. Nos despedimos de sus amigas y entramos al restaurante. Fue cuando ella descubrió que yo leo mentes. Y también que no podía leer la suya._

-Mi mente no funciona bien? Soy un bicho raro? –su precioso rostro lucía una preocupación innecesaria.

-Yo oigo voces en la cabeza y es a ti a quien le preocupa ser un bicho raro. –me reí.

_Después de ello, fuimos averiguando más cosas el uno del otro. Averigüé que la amaba, y desde entonces, iba todas las noches a su habitación. Solo para verla dormir. Decía cosas fascinantes, como que extrañaba su casa y a su madre. También decía mi nombre. Y eso era lo que más me gustaba. Nuestro primer beso… No puedo describirlo. Fue una noche, que también entré a su recamara, solo que ella estaba despierta. Quise intentarlo y… me gustó más de lo que pensé. Nos presentamos a nuestras familias. En su caso, solo me presentó oficialmente a su padre. Digo oficialmente porque ya lo conocía. Yo en cambio, le presenté a mis padres y a mis hermanos. Carlisle y Esme, mis padres adoptivos. Jasper y Alice, Rosalie y Emmett: mis hermanos adoptivos también. Se sorprendió de ver como los presentaba por parejas, y le expliqué que era por eso mismo: Porque son parejas._

_Parecía que ya podíamos tener una relación… normal no es la palabra, pero se acerca. Digo, es normal una relación humana-vampiro? No, no lo creo. Pero igual la teníamos. Hasta que, claro, algo tuvo que arruinarlo. Un día, la había llevado con mi familia, a jugar béisbol. Decía que su precario equilibrio iba a impedir que disfrutara pero yo sabía que no era así. Cuando por fin logré que se la pasara bien, llegaron unos vampiros nómadas a arruinar mi momento. El rastreador, James, la había seguido solo por la obsesión de cazarla. No es que a él le fascinara su sangre tanto como a mí, la cual ya había dejado de ser una tentación para mi autocontrol, sino que era solo por diversión. La diversión de que alguien más la quería. La diversión de arrebatármela. Intenté llevar a Bella a Phoenix, su ciudad natal, pensando que no la encontraría allí. Para ello tuvo que romperle el corazón a su padre, dejándolo de nuevo, abandonándolo en su casa. Poco después, se fue con Alice y Jasper hacía un hotel en la ciudad indicada. James le puso una trampa y la nobleza de mi novia le impidió quedarse quieta. Se rompió las costillas y la pierna, perdió mucha sangre y acabó en el hospital. _

_Y ahora, estamos aquí, con Alice preparándola para que yo la llevara al baile de graduación. No le dije, porque seguramente se habría negado. _

_-Listo! –interrumpió Alice mis pensamientos- Estás lista, Bella._

_-Gracias! – bufó.- Edward, podemos irnos? Creo que quiero regresar a mi casa temprano de donde sea que vayamos._

_-Claro… -la ayudé a levantarse. Olvidé mencionar que aún traía el yeso que le pusieron en la pierna al rompérsela?- Alice, hiciste un gran trabajo. Estás preciosa, Bella._

_-Gra… gracias. –balbuceó ella, se sonrojó y reí suavemente._

_Pensé que me había librado, que en cuanto llegáramos solo me diría algo tipo 'Bien… acabemos rápido con esto'. Pero no fue así. Estaba con ella en el auto de camino a la escuela, cuando de pronto, sonó mi celular. Ella me miró interrogante y yo respondí. Era su padre. Pero definitivamente, no podía ser._

_-Me tomas el pelo! –intenté sonsacarle la verdad a Charlie._

_-Qué pasa? –inquirió Bella curiosa. _

_Ignoré su comentario. Charlie me decía que había un muy confundido Tyler en su puerta, buscando a Bella. Suspiré. Tyler… el tercer chico en fijarse en Bella desde su llegada. Mejor dicho el cuarto. Porque primero estaba yo. Después Eric. Luego Mike. Y… él. Al parecer estaba muy confundido, pues creía que llevaría a Bella al baile. _

_-Lamento que se haya producido algún tipo de malentendido, pero Bella no está disponible esta noche –hice aparecer la amenaza en mi tono de voz-. Para serte totalmente sincero, ella no va a estar disponible ninguna otra noche para cualquier persona que no sea yo. No te ofendas. Y lamento estropearte la velada. _

_Me di cuenta de que Bella fue cayendo poco a poco en la, para ella terrible, verdad. _

_-Me llevas al baile de graduación! –me gritó. Estaba fúrica. No esperé esa reacción, pero después de explicarle, aceptó ir a regañadientes. Llegamos, y la ayudé a bajar y sentarse en una banca del jardín. Cuando fui a estacionar el auto, me di cuenta de quien estaba hablando con ella. Jacob. El licántropo, mi enemigo natural. No pude evitar los celos que emanaron de mí como furiosas serpientes. Así que bajé del Volvo y en cuestion de segundos estuve junto a Bella. La saqué de las garras de mi amigo el perro, y la llevé adentro. _

_Estaba yo algo irritado: escuché una parte de su conversación. El padre de Jacob, Billy Black, había enviado a su hijo a persuadir a Bella para que me dejara. Me di cuenta en mi versión de la horrible verdad: El tenía razón. Observé el yeso de la pierna de Bella y supe la verdad. Yo era el causante de todo esto. Pero ella era mi amor… no podía dejarla. Aunque fuera un amor peligroso, yo lo calificaría de imposible. Bella ya había sufrido demasiado por mi culpa. La verdad, parecía que ahora las momentos malos superaban a los buenos._

Caminamos sobre el mar  
Desafiamos su esplendor  
El viento nos tentaba  
Con la ilusión del horizonte  
No es posible soportar olvidar una traición  
Cuando el amor es imposible no hay razón

**(3)**

-----

_13 de Septiembre, 06:00 PM, Forks._

_Intentaba hacer entrar en razón a Bella. _

_-Es que tú lo sabes. Acaso no me conoces? Sabes que odio las sorpresas. –me recriminaba ella._

_-Bella, compréndelos. No han celebrado una fiesta de cumpleaños en mucho tiempo. Por lo menos déjales disfrutar la tuya._

_Resopló y aceptó. Estábamos de camino a mi casa para su fiesta de cumpleaños número 18: Cortesía de Alice Cullen. Llegamos y la ayudé a bajar. Pronto me arrepentí de mis palabras._

_-Bella, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres…_

_-Descuida, Edward. Han hecho mucho por mí. Les daré el gusto._

_Besé su frente y la apremié a entrar. Adentro esperaba toda mi familia, con Alice a la cabeza._

_-Feliz cumpleaños, Bella! –le gritó para después saltarle encima. Bella se quedó confundida, pero le devolvió el abrazo._

_-Muchas gracias, Alice. Por todo –le agradeció._

_-No te preocupes. Para eso son las cuñadas. –le guiñó y fue danzando hasta el lado de Jasper. Su visión se había cumplido. Eran cuñadas y mejores amigas._

_Toda la familia la felicitó entusiasmada, excepto Rosalie que aún no congeniaba muy bien con ella. Pasaron así 20 minutos, hasta que Alice anunció lo peor para Bella._

_-Ahora –había exclamado con su vocecilla de duende-, hora de los regalos! –Bella hizo un mohín._

_-No tenían que comprarme nada… -intentó reclamar._

_-No digas tonterías, Bella –terció Esme-, ha sido un placer. –Mi ángel se sonrojó y asintió. No podía negarle nada a Esme, y yo lo comprendía mejor que nadie. Pasaron los regalos de Emmett y Rosalie, Jasper y Alice. Le llegó el turno a los de Carlisle y Esme._

_-En verdad, esperamos que te sirvan. –Carlisle le entregó un sobre blanco, y después la abrazó. Me había quedado claro que la quería como a otra hija._

_-Muchas gracias, Carlisle. Esme. Yo… -Bella iba a decir algo, mientras miraba al pequeño sobre. Lo hizo resbalar entre sus dedos y un pequeño corte apareció en su dedo. Tres gotas de sangre cayeron sobre la alfombra, y yo apenas tuve tiempo de detener a Jasper que se abalanzaba sobre ella. No era por puro encaprichamiento, sino que al ser Jasper el más reciente miembro de la familia en intentar adaptarse a este estilo de vida, aún no tenía suficiente autocontrol. Por fin, Carlisle arregló su dedo y su brazo, ya que había caído sobre el al empujarla yo para apartarla de mi hermano vampiro completamente sediento. Ya estaba metiéndola en demasiados problemas. Vagamente, me pregunté si no estaría mejor con su mejor amigo: Jacob. _

Algo hay en tu cara, en tu pelo  
Que me hace volver sin poder olvidarte  
Es algo en tu boca, son tus besos  
Necesito escapar y te pido  
Que sigas mejor  
Que sigas mejor  
Que vivas mejor  
Que sigas mejor

**(4)**

-----

_27 de Septiembre, 08:00 PM, Forks. _

_Yo lo sabía. Sabía que todo esto no era más que problemas para ella. Por eso mismo decidí dejarla. Para que no sufriera más por mí culpa. Y aunque me partía el alma de dudosa existencia para mí, debía hacer lo mejor que pudiera. Y de la mejor manera. Por eso intenté que fuera un simple paseo._

_-Está bien, hablemos –dijo con valentía. _

_-Bella, nos vamos. –inspiré, esperando que entendiera. Pero no fue así. _

_-¿Por qué ahora? Otro año..._

_-Bella, ha llegado el momento. De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo más podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar… -por fin, comprendió lo que con tanto miedo quería decirle… no, que tenía que decirle._

_-Cuando dices nosotros... -susurró._

_-Me refiero a mí y a mi familia. –intenté que mi voz sonara fría. Lo logré._

_-¡Lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada, Edward, nada! –intentaba convencerme desesperada, después de que le mentí acerca de porqué no podía venir conmigo._

_-Tienes razón —concedí, intentando hacerla entrar en razón—. Era exactamente lo que se podía esperar._

_-¡Lo prometiste! Me prometiste en Phoenix que siempre permanecerías..._

_-Siempre que fuera bueno para ti –eso no era del todo una mentira… Porqué no podía ser ella alguien normal y decirme 'Adiós, Edward' para que pudiera yo irme a derrumbar lo antes posible?_

_-Bella, no quiero que me acompañes –me dolía horrores mentirle, casi se convertía en un dolor físico. Pero tenía que hacer que me creyera. _

_-¿Tú... no... me quieres? –Dios! Como podía pensar eso…? Pero supongo que esa es la mejor manera de terminar las cosas._

_-No._

_Me miró con angustia pero a la vez tranquilidad. Sería que en ella, mi mentira era verdad?_

_-Si eso es lo que quieres…_

_-Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado –dije. Esperaba que lo cumpliera._

_-Lo que quieras –prometió._

_-No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido –le pedí, o más bien ordené y ella asintió. Intenté explicarle la razón como si pareciera que no me importaba mucho._

_-Me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto, te necesita y has de cuidarte por él. –asintió de nuevo y murmuró:_

_-Lo haré –llegó mi turno de prometer. Algo que no me gustaba para nada, pero promesa al fin._

_-Te haré una promesa a cambio –comencé-. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido._

_Escuché su corazón latir más rápido y su sangre fluir deprisa tras sus orejas. Sus rodillas se tambalearon y, tras unas palabras más, decidí que ya había hecho suficiente._

_-Adiós, Bella –comencé a caminar fuera de su alcance después de besar su frente por última vez._

_-Espera! –la escuché suplicar._

_-Cuídate mucho, por favor –Si no me iba ahora, no tendría la fuerza para hacerlo nunca._

Que sigas mejor muy lejos de mí  
Que olvides que estoy muriendo por ti  
Ya voy de salida y me llevo mi vida  
y no es novedad que aun así…

**(5)**

-----

_19 de Octubre, 03.30 AM, Río de Janeiro._

_Río de Janeiro no es precisamente para mí, pero aprenderé a aceptarlo. Algún día, dejaré de ser egoísta y aceptaré que hice lo mejor para Bella. Dejar de meterla en problemas. El tiempo que ha pasado desde nuestra despedida, me lo he pasado retorciéndome la mente de dolor. No tenía nada de contacto con mi familia, ni con nadie que la conociera. No tenía noticias de ella, ni de lo bien que seguramente lo estaba pasando sin el peligro al que yo la exponía. Sí, seguramente estaba bien. Tal vez le hubiera quedado el dolor por una semana. Y después, había decidido seguir con su vida por el bien de todos. Y aunque estuviera yo muriendo por dentro, no podía hacer nada._

_Mi teléfono celular vibró dentro de mi bolsillo. Miré curiosa, pero desinteresadamente la pequeña pantallita que despedía una luz naranja. Últimamente nada me importaba, así que abrí el teléfono sin siquiera mirar el nombre de quien llamaba._

_-Edward –me sorprendí de escuchar la voz de Rosalie del otro lado del aparato- tenemos que hablar?_

_-Ah, hola. Qué pasa, Rosalie?_

_Escuché sus palabras con horror. Pero ya no quería oír más después de esa noticia. Lancé el teléfono hacia un basurero cercano, y corrí. Solo corrí. Buscando mi final, el que me había prometido a mi mismo. Si ella moría, yo iría detrás de ella._

Yo quiera algo  
Que está de más en ti  
Yo necesito y quiero algo  
Que está de más en ti  
yo necesito y quiero algo  
Que está de más en ti  
Yo necesito que sigas mejor  
Que sigas mejor  
Que vivas mejor  
Que sigas mejor

**(6)**

_**____________________________________________________________________________________**_

_Gosh… Bueno, no me van a creer, pero… PERO… Comencé a escibir este One Shot el 17 de Julio a las 12.55 AM, y hoy, 18 de Julio, a las 10.13 PM, lo he terminado… Apenas. _

_El comment del principio lo he escrito ayer, y estaba muy alegre. Pero no se cuantas veces he llorado hoy. No sé, debo tener algún trastorno bipolar o algo. Es como 'Got a case of a love mind bipolar'… de Hot N Cold, Katy Perry. Para Pipo, va la explicación detallada: he tachado la palabra love, y la sustituí x mind, porque en lugar de que tenga yo un amor bipolar, tengo una mente bipolar._

_Bien!... Ya estoy mejor. Así que explico los versos de la canción:_

_**1**__ Bueno… Creo que está claro, no? 'He perdido la razón, he perdido la intención' bueno… Ed enloquece x la sangre de Bella, lo que le hace perder la razón… La intención era la de ignorarla. 'Me atrapas con tus ojos y vuelvo a comenzar' Bueno… NO puede olvidarla xD_

_**2 **__Vale, es el coro. Les está narrando como se siente desde Alaska, la odia, pero siente la necesidad de estar junto a ella y protegerla._

**3 **'_Caminamos sobre el mar, desafiamos su esplendor' Osea que... han pasado muchas cosas buenas juntos, las cosas más importantes de su existencia. Pero igual se da cuenta de que las cosas malas amenazan con superar las buenas… 'Cuando el amor es imposible no hay razón' Se está pensando que no vale la pena seguir metiendo a Bella en problemas._

_**4 **__El coro de nuevo… No sabía que poner, y se me ocurrió que fuera como un adelanto de la siguiente estrofa… Bueno, ahí Edward, después de lo que pasa en la fiesta; ya no tiene dudas de lo que debe hacer._

_**5**__Vale… CASI LLORO! Jaja Es que es mi estrofa favorita… No x lo que pasa, solo de la canción… A veces pongo la canción para oir solo esa parte xD ok… Analicemos: 'Que sigas mejor, muy lejos de mí; que olvides que estoy, muriendo por ti' Bueno: Edward quiere que ella esté mejor, sin el, claro; pero que no sufra porque el aún la quiere. 'Ya voy de salida, y me llevo mi vida; y no es novedad que aún así, yo quiera algo…' Es una manera más sofisticada de decir: 'Me largo, no me busques, pero aún te amo. Adiós' -.-_

_**6 **__El fin del pleito… Edward cree q Bella está muerta y va a buscar el mismo destino._

_OK… Bueno, ya saben después de esto que pasa xD Lo rescatan y bla bla… No puse fechas exactas, así cuando ponía lo de '13 de Septiembre, -- PM, Forks' no es exacto… solo algunas son acertadas, pero las demás… Improvisé xD_

_Am… Bueno… La canción es 'Algo' de Beto Cuevas, del álbum 'Miedo escénico'. Bueno… Me acabo de quedar sin ánimos de nuevo. Bueno… R&R. Gracias (:_

_PD. Lo siento por no actualizar mis otras historias, es que pfff… Hay un problema con mi PC… En sí, no es la PC, sino que el cargador se descompuso y ya no tiene batería la lap! –w-+_

**Pasen a mis demás Fics:**

_**-Algo Más**_

_**-El nuevo recluta.**_

_**-Primer error destino escrito.**_

_**-Un completo desconocido.**_

_**~ Los encuentran en mi página de perfil! ~**_

_**www. fanfiction .net / ~ Dani31c (Junten los espacios para llegar)**_


End file.
